It is known from the state of the art to provide the housing of a sensor with an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification), data carrier, so that information stored in the RFID, data carrier can be retrieved contactlessly. Furthermore, it is known from German Patent DE 102008008072 A1 to connect this RFID, data carrier with an internal electronics unit of the sensor, so that signals from the RFID, data carrier can be provided internally to the sensor. For this purpose, the RFID, data carrier can be writable.
Furthermore, known from German Patent DE 202006012632 U1 is the application of RFID transponders for controlling machine access.
Various standards have been created for wireless data transmission. Thus, for example, an inductive coupling or near field coupling (NFC) can occur via magnetic fields. Data transmission and often also energy supply occurs, in such case, via a magnetic near field, which is provided by coils in a reading device and in a so-called tag. The frequencies used for such transmission lie at 135 kHz, 13.56 MHz and are set by the standards ISO 18000-2 and ISO 18000-3, respectively ISO 22536. Furthermore, it is known to use electromagnetic dipole fields for remote coupling. In such case, the data transmission, and often also the energy supply, occurs via antennas, for example, dipole antennas or spiral antennas.
The frequencies for this type of coupling occurs lie at 433 MHz, 868 MHz and 2.45 GHz, as set by the standards ISO 18000-7, ISO18000-6, respectively ISO 18000-4.
The conventional NFC communication method has, however, the disadvantage that it is too power intensive for continuous data transmission, such as occurs, for example, in the case of parametering of a field device of process and/or automation technology via a software tool for configuring the field device.